Jamás
by Yukii
Summary: Oneshot. ... así que hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que... ¿De qué? Entrad y descubridlo XD [YAOI:Kurama&Hiei]


Hola! Mira, se ve que la inspiración me picó otra vez n.n También estaba en una canción, pero esta vez de La Oreja de Van Gogh (menos mal...). Que no es la que da título al fic...

Bueno, con lo que me cuesta, ya es mucho que haya puesto uno... ¬¬ (Tardo más en pensar el título que en escribir el fic, y no es broma).

Pues como no publico nada (propio, se entiende) sin pedir opinión, quisiera dar las gracias a Vaslav y a Sanasa (sip, otra vez) por haberse tomado el tiempo de hacerlo. ¡Muchas gracias chicas! n.n

Disclaimer: Obviamente nada de Yu Yu Hakusho me pertenece ni lo he creado y... no sé por qué tenemos que poner esto cuando todo el mundo lo sabe ::suspiro::

Os dejo leer...

* * *

**Jamás **

Abro los ojos lentamente y noto como otra brisa de aire como la que me ha despertado acaricia mi rostro. Desvío la mirada hacia la ventana. No ha salido el sol todavía y un vistazo al reloj me informa que son las cuatro de la mañana, demasiado temprano para estar despierto. Me incorporo lo justo para poder llegar a cerrar la ventana y evitar que el viento de la noche me despierte de nuevo.

Me estiro en la cama tapándome con la fina sábana y dándome la vuelta hacia el otro lado. Allí está, durmiendo con expresión tranquila pero con el ceño un poco fruncido. Siento su respiración y su olor. Con mucho cuidado para no despertarle me acerco a él, lo suficiente para escuchar los latidos de su corazón, que se oyen muy débiles y separados, señal que duerme tranquilo.

La suave luz de la luna ilumina su rostro y yo no puedo apartar mi mirada de él. Me podría pasar la noche entera así, observándole mientras duerme.

Me gustaría poderle decir que le quiero. Aunque siempre diga que no lo entiende, que es una debilidad y que no debería dejarme llevar por esa clase de sentimientos... Aunque se enfadara conmigo por decirle tal cosa... Estoy seguro de que en el fondo de su corazón agradecería que se lo dijera. Porque, ¿para qué engañarnos? A todo el mundo le gusta que le digan que se le quiere. Y Hiei, aunque con su actitud te lleve a pensar lo contrario, no es una excepción.

Pero no puedo. Decidí no engañar más a la gente, en lo que a este tema se refiere por supuesto. Así que no puedo decirle una cosa que no siento... o mejor dicho, que no estoy seguro de sentir. Puede que ahora sea en parte humano, pero eso no quita que mi alma siga siendo la de Youko Kurama y todo el mundo sabe que los youkos... no aman.

Claro, ahora no soy como antes, he cambiado bastante. Pero no creo que lo suficiente como para asegurar, sin ningún asomo de duda, que amo a Hiei. ¿Y si no fuese verdad? ¿Y si al poco tiempo de decírselo descubro que me he cansado de él? Entonces tendría que dejarle, confesarle que cuando le dije que le amaba en realidad no lo sentía. Eso sería una crueldad.

Jamás le mentiría. Jamás le traicionaré. Él nunca me lo perdonaría y yo me odiaría a mí mismo por haberlo hecho durante el resto de mi vida.

Soy consciente de que tengo alma de youko y por eso, y porque me prometí que cambiaría, hasta que no esté seguro de lo que siento por él no voy a decirle nada.

El despertador suena. _¿Las seis ya?_ Sin haberme dado cuenta han pasado dos horas, reflexionando mientras observaba a Hiei. Suspiro y me siento.

Le miro de reojo y veo que se está despertando, seguramente a causa del ruido del despertador. Sus ojos se abren poco a poco y me buscan a su lado, encontrándome sentado. Su expresión me dice que todavía está medio dormido, le sonrío y me inclino hacia él para besar dulcemente sus labios.

Al retirarme y mirarle a los ojos veo una expresión difícil de descifrar. Hay tantas ocasiones en las que no entiendo esos ojos. Unos ojos que me absorben y que me atraparon desde el primer instante en que los vi. Los ojos que a veces hacen que esté a punto de decirle algo que no debo.

Pero una vez más me recuerdo a mí mismo las razones por las que no debo hacerlo. Así que en lugar de eso me vuelvo a estirar y le abrazo. Él, para mí sorpresa, lo consiente y cierra los ojos. Yo suspiro feliz y también los cierro, dejando que me venza el sueño. Al fin y al cabo, las clases hoy empezaban a las diez, ya estudiaría otro día.

Hiei me importa demasiado... así que hasta que no esté completamente seguro de que le quiero de verdad, no le diré nada.

Pero... cuánto deseo que ese día llegue pronto.

* * *

Bueno, tenéis suerte de que mi inspiración aparece muy poco...

Ejem, siento que sólo me salgan cosas tristes, de verdad. Pero creo que es lo único que puedo escribir U.U

Ah! Muchas gracias a las personas que dejaron review en 'Until it sleeps' me hizo mucha ilusión n.n

Buen verano!! ;)


End file.
